Such A Dirty Mouth sequel to Such A Dirty Word
by sinecure
Summary: Lex confronts Chloe over her blackmailing scheme from Such A Dirty Word.


**Title:** Such A Dirty Mouth (1/1) Sequel to Such A Dirty Word  
**Author:** sinecure  
**Character/Pairing:** Chloe/Lex  
**Rating:** Adult  
**Genre:** Angst, drama, smut  
**Summary:** Lex confronts Chloe over her blackmailing scheme from Such A Dirty Word.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to JennyLD for the beta.

* * *

Leaving her keys hanging in the lock, Chloe set purse down, nearly dropping it in the dark apartment as she wrestled with her heavy grocery bag. Her laptop clunked to the floor and she groaned, wanting to pick up her poor, abused baby. It saw so much wear and tear that she was amazed it still worked.

Reaching out for the light switch, she found nothing but smooth wall and had to stop and think for a second before remembering that this wasn't the apartment above the Talon. The chair wasn't there by the door, the switch wasn't on the right wall, and the light in the kitchen was from moonlight shining through the window, not the overhead fixtures.

Wrestling her keys from the door with a sigh, she tossed them toward her purse, hearing them hit the hard floor instead.

"Figures."

Crossing the small apartment, having to stop a few times to dodge a chair and a small end table, she made her way to the kitchen, which was partially open onto the living room. It was small and bare, but it was home. Just not real homey.

No less than she deserved.

Hefting the groceries to the counter, she flipped on the overhead light, which flashed a few times and then burnt out with a sizzle.

"Damn it." Chloe braced her hands against the counter, squeezing her eyes shut against the frustration building inside her.

She was better than this.

She didn't cry over her circumstances--especially those of her own making--and she didn't cry over what her life had become since Lana had told her to leave their shared apartment.

Since she'd fucked Lex.

Yes, her life was a little lonelier, but she was satisfied with her choices. Content that she'd done it for all the right reasons. Lana didn't love Lex and she never would; her life was too wrapped up in Clark's.

Chloe couldn't care less if Lana and Clark ever got back together again. Her only concern had been that Lana not ruin her life.

Of course, Lana didn't see it that way. And neither would Clark if he ever found out.

Seeing something peeking out from under the grocery bag on the counter, she frowned, sliding it aside. It was a small pile of bills. Holding them up to the moonlight, she huffed out a breath. Three hundred-dollar bills, creased gently lengthwise.

Had Lois...? Damn it, Chloe had told her she didn't need the money! A lie, sure, but she couldn't accept Lois' charity. Wouldn't accept it.

Tossing the bills back to the counter, she spun around to get her purse from the floor to call Lois.

"Not enough?"

A small shriek left her lips and she grabbed at the wall, steadying herself and her heart. "Jesus, Lex, what the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped, staring into the dark, toward the sound of Lex's disembodied voice.

"Oh, I don't intend to stay long enough to list all my faults." He stepped out of the shadows, still partially obscured in darkness. Holding up another three hundred dollars, he tossed them to the counter with the rest. "Will this do, Chloe? I have more." He leaned forward, cold smile looking twisted in the moonlight. "How high a price do I have to pay?"

She could only stare at him, unsure what to do. It'd been a month since she'd last seen him... since that night.

"God," she finally managed, shaking her head, "just get out."

She backed away from him, feeling her heart speed up, close to fearing him. He was dangerous, and she knew he'd killed before--hell, she'd killed with him, both their hands on the gun--but there were very few times when she'd actually feared for her own life from him.

"Was it worth it?" The words were clipped and full of venom.

Rolling her eyes at herself for cowering from him, she started toward door, intending to kick him out. Before she could take two steps, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back in front of him, back to the gleaming moonlight shining through her little kitchen.

"Yes," she spat, feeling it in every fiber of her being. "She didn't love you."

"Don't you think, perhaps, that was a decision she should've been able to make herself?" His agitated manner belied the calm reasoning behind his words and she saw something flash in his eyes, something masquerading as hurt.

Instinctively, she knew it was actually something much darker.

"Oh, for god's sake, Lex. You didn't love her or you wouldn't have fucked me. So, stop with the martyrdom crap." Yanking free from his grip, she leaned back against the counter, and crossed her arms over her chest. He might think he'd lost the one thing that he wanted most in this world, but she knew it was just a lie he told himself.

Something he clung to.

She'd seen them together, seen how fake he was when he was with Lana. It was sickening to watch, even more sickening to know that he didn't even realize what he was doing.

"You didn't leave me much choice--"

"Bullshit. You're a bright man. There were a dozen things you could've done to get out of it, but you let me set you up. You fell for it because you wanted to. If you really loved Lana, you wouldn't have even thought twice about it. You'd have thrown me out and laughed it off as poor little Chloe being so hard up she needed to blackmail someone into fucking her."

Slipping quickly into the kitchen, putting the width of the counter between them, she forced herself to calm down. Watched as her words struck home. She saw his mouth thin and his jaw clench tight.

"So, you whored yourself out to me to martyr yourself. I'll ask again; was it worth it?"

"And I'll answer again; yes." She shoved away the memories of his heated kisses, the way her body had shuddered under his hands, and the way his cock had felt inside her, driving her wild with desire. None of it mattered.

Not any more than the fact that she craved him late at night.

"I'd do it again too," she told him hotly, realizing too late the way the words sounded. "To save Lana."

He chuckled darkly, eyes bright in the moonlight. "I know you would, Chloe."

"Not because I enjoyed it." The lie tasted bitter and cold to both of them, but she stood straight, shoulders back, head high. Selling it.

He moved slowly into the kitchen, stalking her. "You forget... I was there too." Closing the distance between them, he roughly brushed her cheek in a mocking caress. "You may have started out thinking it would only be a meaningless fuck," he leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "but I felt you. I heard you." Lips making her shiver, he threaded his hand into her hair, holding her still, grip tight. "You came harder than you ever have before. From my filthy Luthor fingers touching you. My filthy Luthor cock inside you."

"I didn't--"

"Pretend all you like, but even now, you want me." He slid his free hand to her chest, reaching into her blouse to roughly caress her breast, pinching her already hardened nipple.

Just from being this close to him again. The memories that flooded into her mind every night when she tried to sleep began a relentless assault against her.

Then Lex dropped his hand from her face and chest and smoothly took a step away from her.

"Get out." The words were shaky and breathless; she knew she wasn't fooling him.

Eyes darting to his hand, she saw him rub his fingers together for a brief moment before reaching into his coat. He pulled out an envelope and opened it, tossing a photo on the counter. "Lana dropped them off personally the day after."

Photo after photo of them half-undressed landed on the counter, sliding across the surface, spreading out like an X-rated collage.

Chloe clenched her hands at her sides, fighting the nausea rising in her.

"Now, this one," he slid the last snapshot on top of the others, "is my favorite." His long finger caressed her glossy cheek. "I think it captured you wonderfully." Mocking eyes slid to her face as she quickly darted hers toward the picture.

It was of them.

They all were, but in this one, her attention was on Kevin, positioned at the side door, taking pictures without an ounce of emotion as he watched them fuck. She'd seen him, stared at him, trying to remind herself that this was what it was all about, that it was about saving Lana, and she should be as disinterested and uninvolved as Kevin was.

It wasn't about the pleasure pooling between her legs from Lex's touches. His kisses.

The feel of his cock sliding into her.

"I sent them to Clark."

The words came as a shock and cold dread iced through her veins. She closed her eyes on the tears burning in them, turning her head to the side, away from him. "Please leave."

Clark finding out was one of the factors she'd considered when coming up with the plan; in fact, she'd been sure it would happen one way or another, but she'd hoped--prayed--that he wouldn't ever have to know.

Lana hated her already. She couldn't handle losing Clark too.

"You disappoint me, Chloe." Lex's voice, so low and close to her, no longer reminded her of what they'd done, but what her life would be from this point on. "No quips, no rejoinders, just tears?" He took a step back, shaking his head. "I guess you're only brave when you're deciding what's best for other people."

Feeling a bit of her control returning, she snapped her gaze to his, turning her head to glare at him. "That's rich. You actually believing Lana was your future." She sneered, making sure he knew just how much she hated him.

Unfortunately, no more than herself.

"She's in love with Clark. She was _settling_ for you."

"That was her decision," he bit out, blinking back something dark and furious. "You took that and everything else away from us with your 'devious' little plan." The words were sarcastic and snide, filled with an anger that she could relate to.

"For god's sake, I wasn't the only one there," she snapped, sliding the pictures toward him. Picking one up, she shoved it in his face. "That _looks_ like you, Lex. Looks like _your_ hands on me, _your_ cock inside me." She tilted her head to the side, studying him mockingly. "You forget; I was there too. I felt you... I heard you."

His mouth tightened.

"If you love Lana as much as you claim to, I never would've been able to force you into anything. But you thrilled at the chance to--"

"Fuck you?" he scoffed, sneer on his lips. "If I'd wanted you, I'd have taken you years ago. Funny that it took a blackmail scheme to accomplish it."

Her eyes narrowed on him, feeling the slight even after everything. "It wasn't about me," she told him, knowing damn well that Lex had never wanted her. Never shown an interest in her. The feelings had been mutually absent for both of them. "Did you even once think about Lana that night? Consider her at all? Or was it just about what you wanted... Clark."

"Clark," he repeated, lips twitching up at the corners. "I'm not the one in love with Clark Kent. You're projecting."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You only wanted me because you knew it'd hurt him. Even if he never found out, you'd know. And that made you want it even more. I tempted you with it, because I knew you couldn't resist." She scooped up all of the pictures and flipped them upside down, slamming them back down onto the envelope. "You wanted revenge against the man who embodies everything you want and can't have."

The small kitchen was stifling, it felt like it was constricting her, or maybe it was Lex's presence here, in _her_ apartment. Her memories.

She pushed past him, needing to get away from his presence, needing space for her roiling feelings to simmer down, but his hand shot out, fingers wrapping around her wrist, drawing her back toward him. Shoving her against the counter, he leaned over her, breath gusting across her face, furious tilt to his mouth.

"If that were true, Chloe, then why would I take you?"

Hurt flooded her heart, making her chest tight.

He was right. Clark had never wanted her. She was never going to be the girl that made his heart triple in beat, that made him go breathless. She would always be Chloe Sullivan, super-best-friend.

Not even that anymore.

Blinking back tears--again--she wondered where her control had gone. Where her backbone was. She'd always given Lex as good as she got, but now... things were different somehow and she couldn't seem to get herself back into that frame of mind. Couldn't get past the hurt and pain that she'd caused everyone.

Making the hard decisions wasn't easy.

But she'd done it, and now she was paying the consequences.

"You're right."

He blinked, pulling back a little, obviously not having expected her capitulation quite so soon.

Shoving at his chest, she knocked him back a foot in surprise, catching him off guard. "Clark never wanted me. All he ever saw was Lana. So, how does that make you feel? That you took one for the team and now you won't even get that revenge?" She twisted her lips up, shoving the envelope and photos into his hands. "Take your pictures and go home."

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Lex stretched his neck, looking like he wanted to grab her and haul her around some more. Something he seemed to like to do when he was angry. Drag her around his house, the caves, his private plane.

His free hand fisted at his side, the other dropping the photos to the floor before wrapping his fingers around her arms.

Shoving her against the doorway.

He didn't do anything, didn't say anything, and she knew he was trying to reign in his control.

Feeling a sick fascination with seeing him this wild, she sneered at him, not bothering to fight his grip.

"Best way not to get caught fucking someone else, Lex? Don't fuck someone else." She laughed at the snarl that left him, feeling laughter and anger bubbling to the surface with a need to hurt him again.

Bitterness had taken up residence inside her, along with spite and envy.

Jealousy. Aimed toward Lana. Two men wanted her more than anything, and neither could seem to keep her.

Chloe wanted one and had fucked the other. And enjoyed it. Thoroughly and completely enjoyed fucking Lex Luthor.

And she wanted to do it again.

God help her, she wanted him inside her, wanted to feel his fingers bring her to life again, wanted his mouth to take her to heights she'd never been able to reach before. He was right; she'd come harder that night than she ever had before. With him. And that'd scared her.

But not anymore. Tonight, she wanted to embrace that darkness. Look into its eyes.

"Are you--"

He released her suddenly, as if she'd burned him.

But Chloe wasn't about to let him go that easily. She grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard. He didn't pull back, didn't stop her; his teeth, tongue, and lips devoured her with a hunger she'd never felt before. Never seen. Never tasted. It was intoxicating, drawing her in like a snake charmer drawing in crowds.

Alluring.

Was it possible to be addicted to a person?

His body pressed hers to the wall, bearing down on her, touching nearly every clothed inch and a few bare ones as well. His leg slid between her thighs, pushing them open. No soft touches, no sweet words. He didn't seduce her with pretty language or kisses meant to tease.

Shoving his hand inside her blouse, he roughly cupped her breast, scraping his nails against her nipple, pinching it, before moving around to release the clasp on her bra.

She cupped his cock over his pants, surprised to find him hardening already.

Palm rubbing the smooth fabric, she arched into his touch, wanting more than just what he was giving her.

"Fuck me or get out."

He tore his mouth from hers and stared down at her. She could see the fight in him, see how much he wanted to leave. His muscles tensed in preparation of flight, hand stilling on her breast. A burst of air left him on an exhale.

But he didn't leave.

His leg rose higher, right between her legs, forcing her to ride it as he watched. A whimper escaped her throat. Hand still on his cock, she slammed him up against the opposite side of the doorway, startling him.

"No photographers this time," he gasped, closing his eyes for a second as she rubbed him harder.

Her hands fumbled with his pants, opening them with quick movements. She reached into his boxers, grasping his cock with eager hands. "No Lana--" she began.

"No Clark--" he snarled, then spun her around and shoved her into the kitchen, pressing her forward over the counter, pushing his cock against her ass. "No excuses."

That scared her. That she had no excuse for wanting him other than that she craved him. But she'd think and worry about that after.

"No excuses," she agreed, despite her better judgment.

Unfastening her jeans, she shoved them down along with her panties, desire and eagerness battling for dominance in her. She wanted him so badly. Wanted him to take her, to fuck her hard, to pound into her and make her forget what she'd done.

Make her forget the world she'd brought down upon herself.

"Are you always this eager?" he breathed, caressing her ass as she toed off her shoes and socks. His warm hand slid down between her legs, slipping between her wet folds, creating shockwaves of pleasure. "Always this wet?"

"Are you always this hard?" she tossed back, rocking her hips against his cock.

He grunted, shoving her legs apart even more, hauling her backward. "Yes. Don't think yourself special."

She barked out a laugh. "I've been wetter," she lied on top of his lie. Too much talk and too many untruths spewing from them both.

Spinning around, wanting more control than he was allowing, she shoved him backward.

He stumbled, catching himself on the stove.

A smirk rose to his lips, curving up into something more than mere lust. "I can see why Clark runs scared." Threading his hand in her hair, he yanked her head back for a kiss that didn't let up until they were both gasping for air. "Tell me, Chloe," he whispered, breathing harshly into her ear, "when you managed to get this close to him, did he ever take advantage?"

"That honor goes only to you," she panted, itching to scratch him, to mark him. Clawing her hands under his shirt, she scraped his abdomen, grinning when he hissed in a sharp breath. Nipping at his jaw, she slid her eyes to his. "You're a Luthor through and through."

"Always have been." Picking her up, hands under her ass, he set her down on the counter, leaning over her. "Tell me Clark's secret, Chloe." He jerked her forward, toward the edge. "Tell me what you're hiding."

She gripped the cold surface, shuddering in the moonlight. "What, ooo, your cock makes me spill all my secrets?" she cooed, pouting up at him. "Not gonna tell you--"

He reached out, tearing her blouse open.

"What are you, He-Man?" She sighed, looking down at the ruins of her blouse. "I like this shirt."

His eyes slid to her chest, mouth curving higher, then reached down, sliding one of her legs over his hip. "I like it better this way." Lowering his head, he bit her nipple. When he pulled back, he tossed something onto her stomach.

She glanced down.

No softness. No sweet words.

It was a hundred-dollar bill.

Crumpling it up in her fist, she snaked her hand around his neck, bringing him down to her. He went willingly, waiting, eyes on her mouth, her chest, barely moving his gaze toward her eyes.

"Fuck you. I don't want your money." She shoved the bill into his shirt pocket, then reached down between them, grabbing his cock. "This is all I want from you."

He half-sighed, half-grunted into her mouth, lowering his lips to hers as she stroked him, but she turned her head aside. "Not for sale then," he muttered, grabbing her chin and holding her still for his mouth.

"Not me or Clark's secret."

Instead of kissing her lips, he trailed his mouth along her chin and jaw, making the little muscles in her stomach flutter in response. Down to her neck. Lips and teeth nipped. Pulled. Played with the skin.

Marking her.

"If you say so." One hand dropped between her legs, sliding inside without teasing, without warning.

"Fuck." Clawing one hand up his back, she stroked him with the other, playing with the tip of his cock before encircling the width and sliding her fingers down to the base.

His fingers cupped her breast, squeezing. Pinching.

She gasped, arching into him. "Do you think I'll come, secrets spilling from my lips, Lex? Do you think you're that good?"

"I know I am. But I'm aiming a little lower than that tonight."

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes, gasping when his fingers slid deeper, twisting, thrusting out and then in again. She let go of his cock, floundering for something to grab onto, knocking the bag of groceries to the floor.

Amusement twisted up the corners of his lips. "I want to hear you beg, Chloe."

"And I want to see my name on the front page of the Daily Planet." She wrapped her other leg around him. "Doesn't mean either of us will get what we want." Her lips settled on his neck, pulling and scraping along the flesh, surprised not to feel razor burn. "Especially you."

He lifted her up and she felt the tip of his cock pressing against her wet folds, sliding in an inch and then back out again as they breathed together. "I always get what I want... eventually."

Lowering her onto him, he dropped his head back, exposing his neck to her even more.

"Lex, just fuck--" She slipped down, feeling him fill her up completely. So full, so tight, so hard. "Fuck."

He turned, pressing her back against the wall by the doorway. "Oh, I intend to fuck you, Chloe." He gritted his teeth and pulled free just halfway before thrusting in again. "Quite thoroughly." And again, voice shuddering out. "Until you scream."

She clamped her mouth closed, keeping in every sound wanting to slip past her lips; every whimper and moan. There was no way she'd give him the satisfaction.

"Until you're begging me."

She snorted. As if that would ever happen. She had no intention of begging anyone, least of all Lex. Yes, she wanted him, wanted to fuck him hard, leave him panting and used, but she wouldn't beg. Ever.

His eyes rose to hers, seeing her conviction, and he grinned, probably completely convinced he'd have her on her knees soon.

He began a pace that was hard and fast, almost punishing and she welcomed it.

"Tell me what you want, Chloe."

"Why?" she laughed, using his shoulders for leverage. "So you can withhold and leave me hanging?" Her amused eyes danced at him. Squeezing her muscles around his cock, she shook her head. "If you think I'm going to beg you, you're in desperate need of psychiatric help."

She knew it was a below-the-belt hit, but she enjoyed watching the darkness that shadowed his eyes.

His hands dropped her to the floor, then spun her around and bent her over the countertop. Her breasts flattened against it, her nipples tightening from the cold surface. He shoved at her legs roughly then slid his cock into her, thrusting hard again and again.

Not pausing, not stopping.

No tenderness, no sweet words.

Fingers digging into her hips, he held her still, plunging deep inside. Touching her.

His silence burned the air between them as her desire rose higher. She was close to coming, and she knew why that was. The man standing behind her, treating her like a body to fuck and nothing more.

That's what he was to her too. Nothing more.

Her breathing was the only sound in the still air, rising higher and higher with her desire, pushed through hot lips pressed tightly together as her body sang and hummed in response to his. Fucking her hard. Fucking her.

Fucking.

Closing her eyes, she braced her hands on the edge of the counter and pressed back, rocking her hips to accept him more fully, gaining a little bit of control.

Lex grunted, then bit her neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth. One hand slid to her breasts, the other to her clit.

Breath coming more harshly now, she opened her mouth, gasping for air, fighting for control. "Harder." It wasn't begging. Just a demand. "Harder, Lex." Dropping one hand to his, she moved his fingers faster on her clit. Showed him how she wanted--needed--it done.

"Say please," he whispered hotly in her ear, stilling their hands, holding her breast and her body still.

She shook her head, yanking her hand free as he buried his cock deep inside her folds, then slowly pulled out. He repeated this a few times before going completely still.

"Fuck you, Lex."

"Such a mouth," he chuckled, pulling out completely.

She spun around, empty and desperate, but not willing to beg. "Don't--"

"Say it." All amusement was gone. His lips were pressed tight, hands sliding his cock back into his trousers. When she remained silent, he ducked his head to his task, fully intending to dress and leave her.

Alone and wanting.

Hatred for him poured through her veins, chilling the molasses already burning in her.

But she couldn't let him leave. Not like this. Not when she still needed him.

Stilling his hands, she dropped to her knees. If he thought he could leave her like this, he was sadly mistaken. He was hard and aching. Wanting, just like she was.

His breath left him in a rush when her fingers brushed against the bulge in his boxers.

She licked her lips and pulled him free, sliding his full length into her warm, wet mouth. Eyes on his in the moonlit kitchen, she cupped his balls and bobbed on his cock slowly.

His hand threaded forcefully into her hair, tipping her head back, baring her throat to his view. "Tell me."

Frowning at him, she pulled him free and shook her head, feeling his fingers tighten in her hair. "You want begging, Lex? How about you beg?"

Sliding his cock back into her mouth, she swirled her tongue around, then down, flattening it underneath his shaft.

Flicking the tip.

Licking and sucking.

His eyes watched her hungrily, but with a distance that she knew meant she wasn't going to win this game, not this time. Not with him.

Popping him free again, she climbed to her feet, body aching, _throbbing_ with every movement. Standing before him, naked but for her bra and torn blouse, she turned to leave.

"Stop."

Just the one word, no pleading, no manhandling. She wasn't sure if he was giving in to her or still on top. It didn't feel like a victory.

Staying where she was, she waited.

His hand settled on her hip. Not exactly an invitation, but his meaning was unmistakable. Stay.

He pushed her legs apart, and she waited for him, eager and wanting. Needing to feel him. She was close to begging by this point; she just wanted him to fuck her, save her from saying the words, but he didn't.

She felt his hands lower, felt cloth against her calves and his shadow disappeared.

Glancing over her shoulder, she nearly jumped when she felt his head between her legs, his tongue sliding slickly against her folds, then slipping inside. She widened her stance with a gasp, lowering for his mouth, wanting more of the wet slide of his tongue, the quick flick of the tip of it against her clit.

"Lex..." She wouldn't beg. But she wanted more. So much more.

And he gave it to her. His fingers slid in while his tongue rasped against her clit, flicking and sucking and biting.

She slammed her hand down on the counter as pleasure rose up in her again, building to a fever pitch, winding in a tight coil about to spring. Just waiting for its release.

He pulled free and turned her around, rising quickly to attack her with his mouth again. It was on the tip of her tongue to beg and plead with him to do anything he wanted to her so long as he didn't stop. So long as the pleasure kept up and the desire pooling in her belly--making her clench on him, making her muscles tighten and release--didn't falter for a single moment.

Eyes rising to hers, he smiled, just one corner of his lips.

He climbed to his feet, licking his fingers, leaning down, mouth hovering just a hairsbreadth away from hers. "I don't need the words, Chloe. Just that desperate look," he taunted, lips pressing lightly to hers. "That frantic neediness."

He was right; she was desperate. Needy. Frantic.

But so was he.

His skin was damp with effort, his breath harsh and choppy, cock hard against her stomach.

She slipped her hand between them, encircling his cock, a smirk on her lips as he hissed in harshly. "I think that desperation goes both ways."

Neither agreeing nor disagreeing, he lifted her up again. She held his cock in position while he lowered her on him. No more bantering, no more grabs for control, he thrust into her with purpose, and she moved on him with just as much intent.

Her breath left her in a gasp as his fingers gripped her ass, guiding her on him, pleasure pulsing higher. Higher. Fuck.

_God._

Words formed and fell from her lips without sound, saying everything she couldn't let him hear, all the begging, all the pleading. The need she had for him to help her erase what her world had become and what it would be for the rest of her life.

Lana was gone, Clark too. All she had now was Lois and--

"Look at me."

Her eyes snapped open, gaze darting to his face. She didn't want to see him, she just wanted to feel and forget.

Mouth taking his, taking the words he wouldn't say, the sounds he wouldn't let escape, she nipped his lip, tasted his flavor tainted with hers. Excitement and desire soared in her; wet mouths and eager lips, teeth scraping and tongues soothing.

She lightly clawed her hand down his cheek and neck.

He gasped harshly, body jerking against hers.

Clenching around him, she rose and lowered faster, faster, moving against him and with him and into him, needing and taking. Gripping his shoulders awkwardly from above him, she pulled free, drawing in draughts of air. Throwing her head back, she moved harder, grinding down on him.

Searching for completion, meeting pleasure all along the way.

Chloe felt his lips on her neck and shuddered at the warm, wet feel, the soft sucking sensation. Her stomach tightened.

Moonlight shown on them from the side, and her eyes fell on him, watching him like she hadn't wanted to do before as he licked and sucked and drew his teeth along her neck.

Her body rose faster, muscles tightening more quickly.

So close now.

"Yes," she drew out, lips forming the word in her throat, fighting to let it out until she couldn't hold it in anymore and it burst from her. "Oh, god... Lex, fuck. Fuck. I'm--" she bit the words off, desperation deeper in her now. But she didn't want him to see. Didn't want him to hear.

His eyes fastened on hers, mouth moving from her neck, dropping open as she arched backward, pressing against him, moving, moving, moving, rocking, and, oh, god-- coming.

She drove down on him, then again, and again, squeezing around his hard cock, loving the feel of it so hard and deep inside her. Body bucking against his, she gasped in breath after breath, hanging limply in his arms.

Her head fell back, resting on the wall as air left her, shuddering from her chest and her lips.

Still clamping on his cock, she moaned, holding still as the pleasure swept through her in waves, battering her again and again.

Lex shifted beneath her and her hips bucked again, uncontrollably. "Fuck," she moaned, low and long in her throat.

Releasing his arms, she opened her eyes, relaxing on him, still feeling him hard and deep inside her. She wanted to moan again, but bit it back. He was watching her eagerly now, drinking in every response, possibly filing it away for future taunting.

Slowing her breathing with effort, she licked her lips.

Waiting.

Slick body sticky against hers, he braced her against the wall, digging his fingers into her hips and ass.

She closed her eyes tiredly as he thrust into her, sparking another wave of pleasure. She didn't want to come again... not with him. Not when he was no doubt enjoying this, watching her beg with her body, taunting her.

He grunted, sliding hard into her, no pace, no rhythm, just wild, uncontrolled thrusts, seeking his own release.

Needing it.

Grabbing his head in her palms, she kissed him again, slow and sensual at first, growing with need and franticness as the seconds ticked by. "Come," she whispered against his lips, wanting this over with before her second orgasm had a chance to fully form.

From his filthy Luthor hands and his filthy Luthor cock.

Wanting to stop feeling and enjoying this.

"Chloe," he grunted harshly, her name half cut off by another grunt. His hips moved quicker, faster, pounding his cock into her, spiraling her desire up again.

"Oh, god," she gasped, kissing him again, trying to speed him up. Wanting, needing to speed him up. He was just a body. Just a fuck.

No one that could make her feel more than base pleasure at his touches. No one that could touch her anywhere but physically.

"Chloe."

She looked down at him, wishing she hadn't. It was there again, that look he'd had last time. Clinging to him, she felt her chest tighten and pound, nearly bursting with emotions that weren't supposed to be a part of this. Any of this.

Fuck!

Squeezing, moving, hurrying him toward completion, she inadvertently kindled her own desire in the process.

She kissed him again. Hard, and desperate, taking everything he was willing to give her, giving back what she could. She scraped her hand down his head.

Felt him shiver. Felt his thrusts speed up.

Whispering in his ear, she wrapped her arms around him. "Come in me, Lex."

He gasped out, shoving her against the wall, pounding harder, harder-- and then stopped. Burying his cock to the hilt, he jerked and shuddered, breath gasping out in choppy gusts against her neck. "Fuck, Chloe... Chl-- oh... so hot and tight," he breathed, warm seed spurting into her.

She felt his fingers tighten and release, then tighten again as his hips bucked into hers once more. Seating himself firmly inside her as if he'd never leave.

And she didn't want him to.

Panicking, she shoved against him, pushing him away.

"Hold still," he muttered, still gasping, still recovering, but she couldn't.

"What do you want, Lex? To cuddle?" she sneered, eyes shining at his in the moonlight, hoping the darkness obscured her fears from him if not from her. "Let me down."

His arms slid from her, hands releasing her to the floor.

She dropped down, wincing as his softening cock slipped from her. She didn't stop to care. Wrapping her blouse around her, Chloe left the kitchen behind, leaving Lex as well. She went into her bathroom and slammed the door shut, fighting back tears. Leaning against the door, she turned the lock with a shaking hand.

"Oh, god," she whispered, sliding to the floor.

Dropping her head into her hands, she let the tears flow silently, knowing she'd just cemented her life without Clark or Lana in it.

She heard her front door open and close quietly a minute later and stopped trying to hold the tears in. Sobbing, she stripped her blouse and bra off and turned the water on in the shower, making it as hot as she could before stepping under the spray and scrubbing all traces of Lex from her skin.

* * *

Lex clicked the play button on his laptop and sat back, watching himself on the screen. The video was flawless, the audio pitch-perfect... even altered as it was.

_He picked Chloe up, hands under her ass, setting her on the counter. "Tell me Clark's secret, Chloe." He jerked her forward, toward the edge. "We had a bargain."_

_She grabbed the cold surface, shuddering, chest rising and falling. "Fuck you. And Clark."_

The pout she'd tossed at him in reality wasn't visible through his back. John had been set up in the building across from hers, video camera trained on her kitchen window, and Lex had taken pains to keep his body in the way during crucial moments.

Though all of Chloe's words were taken from that night, they'd been edited together. John had done an excellent job of splicing it all together seamlessly.

The Lex on screen reached out, tearing Chloe's blouse open.

_"Tell me," he insisted. "You've been well-compensated..."_

_The camera zoomed in on the money on the counter, then zoomed out again, slightly out of focus before refocusing._

_"Fuck me first, then I'll tell you everything." The words rang out clearly, sounding the end to her relationship with Clark._

It tasted nearly as sweet as she did.


End file.
